


Reunion

by ofnyota



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofnyota/pseuds/ofnyota
Summary: A high school reunion fic that was inspired by one I read a long time ago
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306504) by [discussionsonpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discussionsonpaper/pseuds/discussionsonpaper). 



Leonard walked into the ballroom at the hotel. He grabbed his name tag and looked around to see if he could find anyone he recognized and wanted to talk to. Before he could take in the whole room, he zoned out a bit. He couldn’t believe he was there, ten years later surrounded by so many people that created the hell hole that was high school for him. There had only been a few good things for him during those four years, and one of those had ended up being one of the best things in his life: his partner. 

Unfortunately, Leonard’s partner couldn’t be there with him and it was getting to him. He had only been in the room for all of five minutes and he was already plotting ways to leave so he could go home to sit in bed with his partner. Cuddles while reading medical journals was more appealing to him. 

Before the plotting got too far, he could hear his partner’s voice in his head. “Awwe Bones! Don’t be like that! Find all our old friends and enjoy tonight! It’s a night of freedom, go and have fun.”

Bones shook himself out of his thoughts and began looking, this time properly, for his old friends. It took him a minute but he found them quickly. He began making his way over to his friends but before he made it there, he was interrupted by a blonde chick...Shanon, he thought was her name. She had hit on him all throughout high school but he never wanted to date her. 

“Leonard! How are you?” came her nasally voice. He bit out a simple reply before spacing out as she attempted to flirt with him. He made the appropriate sounds when necessary as to not seem impolite. His parents had raised him with proper southern manners. Her flirting was quite unwelcome but his husband’s he much appreciated. 

Her blonde hair reminded him of his partner, only in the slightest. Her’s was a platinum fake blonde, something she had been dying since high school, and flattened straight. His partner’s hair was a warm golden blond, all tousled and messy. It didn’t matter if he had just gotten out of bed or if he was fresh out of the shower. Leonard loved running his fingers through his spouse’s hair, as did his spouse. It was a comforting thing for both of them. And Jo, she loved playing hairstylist (with fake scissors) with Jim’s hair. It was short hair but longer than Len’s, and long enough to do anything with. 

“So Leonard are you seeing anyone?” purred out Shanon 

This forced him out of his inattentive state. He stuck up his right hand and showed off his wedding band, a simple gold ring with an inscription on the inside, before trying to put some space between them. 

“Happily married actually.”

Luckily for him, before he had to spend much more time talking to this bimbo, someone called out his name. 

“LEN! What are you doing over there? Come join us!”

The cheerful voice he heard was a voice Leonard could recognize anytime anywhere: Hikaru Sulu. Hikaru was one of his old football teammates. He had been quite the jokester back then. Hikaru was surrounded by many old familiar faces: Pavel Chevok (the whiz kid), Nyota Uhura (sassy linguist), Ben (Hikaru’s husband, a plant lover) and Spock(the hobgoblin). He quickly made his way over. Shannon followed him closely behind, wanting to hear any gossip (and maybe try to break Leonard up with his partner). 

Leonard went around the group greeting them individually, hoping the blonde bimbo would leave him. 

As Leonard made his round, Hikaru asked, “So how are you doing? What are you up to?” 

“Life’s life. I’m working as an attending in the ER at *insert some big hospital*. Been trying to get home early so I can help my partner with our daughter but it’s hard being an ER doctor. What about you guys?” Leonard replied. 

The seven of them had been thick as thieves back in high school. Hikaru, Pavel, Jim, and Leonard had all been on the football team. Spock had been the team manager and liked coming to team practices. Ben had been the team tutor but eventually became their friend and Hikaru’s boyfriend. Nyota used to come with Jim to tease him, and because she had a crush on Spock. 

They all shared what was going on in their lives and how they had been going. At some point, Shanon lost interest and left. It seemed like a lost cause for her to try to get Leonard to get with her. 

Hikaru and Ben had a daughter. Six, just like JoJo. Maybe I can set up a playdate with them. They owned a plant nursery. Not unexpected, though Lenard. It had been Hikaru’s dream while in high school. The shop was running all well and good, and Pavel was working there while he was getting his master’s. Seemed things were going so well, Hikaru and Ben were considering adopting another kid. 

Nyota and Spock both were professors at *insert some big university*. Nyota taught languages while Spock taught math. The couple didn’t mention it but it seemed like Nyota was pregnant or at least that they were trying. Spock was hovering around Nyota, her hands were trying and failing not to linger near her belly, and Spock was sneaking sips out of Nyota’s cup, which Leonard presumed was alcohol. He thought it would be Nyota’s favorite cocktail, Moscow mule but it seemed to be more along the lines of something Spock would drink, more add-ins and less booze. A glass of bourbon would help this event be a little more bearable. All of his friends being there helped a lot. 

Which reminded Lenoard, he wanted some alcohol. A glass would be fine. He asked the rest of the group if they wanted any drinks. When they declined, he excused himself and headed to the bar to grab himself a glass of bourbon. As he headed back, he noticed another head at his friends’ table. A familiar blond fluffy head. Leonard narrowed his eyes a bit. That was a head that shouldn’t be there. 

Once he got back, his suspensions were confirmed. The blonde hair belonged to the person he wished and thought he was. 

“Len! Look..” exclaimed Pavel, but before he could finish his sentence Len butted in.

“What are you doing here, Jim? I thought you’d be at home with JoJo.”

Jim turned as Pavel made his initial exclamation, his eyes lighting up even further and his grin growing even bigger once he saw it was Leonard that had joined the group. 

“I was! Dad and Pops came over for dinner since you came here. After that, they kicked me out to come to join you. AND JO HELPED! They said they wanted me to have fun and see all my friends. That I was being a sad ball,” explained Jim. 

“A sad ball?” said Leonard. 

“Apparently I looked happy but they could tell in my eyes that I was missing you. Something like I had my puppy eyes out. But also I wasn’t as ‘devious as usual’. Dad’s words, not mine.”

“You sap,” Leonard replied while shaking his head fondly. 

“Wait, who’s Jo, and how does Len know her, Jim? Is Jo your wife?” asked Ben quietly. 

“Jo’s my daughter,” explained Jim. As he said that Jim looked at Leonard, who nodded. “And Bones knows Jo since he’s her papa.”

Around them, all was an explosion of sounds. Everyone was excited they had finally gotten their asses together. All that pinning in high school, especially on Jim’s end. It didn’t help that Leonard had been dating Jocelyn all through high school, they had seemed like they were going to get married.

As things settled down, Pavel piped up. “Pay up Hikaru!” Then he turned to the rest of the group. “Do bets gain interest?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DahYelTal (here on AO3) for beating this fic!
> 
> Also according to her, regarding the bet + interest:  
> "They sure do! Especially when you win a bet against your boss who has a successful business."


End file.
